Ultimate Fanfic Screw-Up
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: just wierd.....has a little more animes than DragonballZ, but it still makes a little sense...


The Ultimate Fanfic Screw-Up  
  
Authors Note:And here it is!! The Ultimate Fanfic Screw-Up!! It's just a group of psychos, what could possibly happen??...Oh sweet Jesus, what am I doing???? I have a good feeling about this though, so please enjoy ^.^  
  
Hi! Nissa here. I wrote this in Social Studies (BORING), so I put my hot dog/beagle in it. Just be glad not my little demon dog Alphie. I suck at writing so....enjoy ^.^  
  
Â¡Yo soy Steven Johnson(::crosses out, puts TJ above it::)! No hablo inglÃ©s. Hablo EspaÃ±ol.  
  
((He's not Spanish or Mexican, he's just messing with your minds...))  
  
Wasabi!! Elaine here  
  
:blink: :bow: Atashi wa Tama desu. Enjoy na no da!! =^.^=  
  
Now, let us begin...  
  
"Vegeta, get in here!!" Bulma shouted...again.  
  
"Im busy!!"  
  
"Doing what???"  
  
All Bulma heard next was a scream. She ran in, and a big sweatdrop appeared above her head.  
  
"Stupid Final Fantasy 10 game!! I'll never defeat Seymore!!!" Vegeta yelled at the screen that read 'Game Over'. Bulma left the room shaking her head. Looking down at the Playstation 2, Vegeta flicked it off.  
  
"Final Fantasy is easy, no da!!" came a voice from above him. Vegeta looked up to find Chichiri floating above him, and performed the unmistakable Johnny Bravo shriek.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Chichiri, no da."  
  
"Well, Chichiri Noda, what are you doing in my house???"  
  
"Iie, no da!!!" Chichiri shouted, then laughing. "No da is not my name, I just say no da at the end of every phrase, no da"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Chichiri shrugged and started playing the PS2.  
  
In another part of the world...  
  
"IT'S SO CUTE!!!!"Usagi shrieked in a high pitched voice, grabbing and squeezing Terriermon.  
  
"Um...I...can't breathe..."  
  
Terriermon began to turn blue and Ami examined him closely."It...isn't normal...it must be from..."  
  
"THE NEGAVERSE!!!"All the Sailor Senshi shouted together."Get 'em!!"  
  
And they chased Terriermon down the street...  
  
***  
  
"You beat it in only 2 hours?!"(I know it's not in any way possible in reality, but bear with me here)  
  
Chichiri grinned and Vegeta began cursing up a storm."I told you Final Fantasy is easy, no da"  
  
-PV  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Duo appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi!!" Duo waved.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"Vegeta said ready to blast him to the next dimension.  
  
"Yea, who are you, no da?"Chichiri asked defending the PS2.  
  
"Im Duo, not no da!!"  
  
"But there's only one of you, no da!!"  
  
A short black dog walks in and sits on Vegeta's foot.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Get it off! Get it off!!"  
  
He shakes his foot violently but the dog just sat there. He started to throw a ki blast at it but Duo snagged it up.  
  
"Awww!! It's cute!!-Duo hugged it, making it let out a disgruntled whine- What's your name little guy?? God of Death?? Deathscythe?? Death-"  
  
"Look at the ID tag, baka." Vegeta said eyeing both of them.  
  
Duo flicked off Vegeta then looked at the tag. It said Duo-I am the puppy of Mand-I mean, PV's friend Annissa (Im not lost, I just can't find my home).  
  
"HA!!! Now there's 2 of us!!!"Duo shouted almost dropping Duo.  
  
-Annissa  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Duo, the dog, jumped into the air and barked a few times. Then it suddenly blew up.  
  
"What the heck was that?"Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Oh no!! It's Frieza!!" Vegeta yelled again.  
  
"No, baka, Im a human boy!" A human boy stepped forward."Im TJ(dun dun dun). Im a Sonic Warrior and I can speak Spanish."  
  
"What??" Sailor Moon asked him.  
  
"Yo hablo espaÃ±ol,a**hole!!!"screamed TJ.  
  
"Wait a second..."Duo said."Where did Sailor Moon come from??"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Then a big pink starfish walked into the room. He had onÂ  helmet filled with water because he couldn't breathe on land."Math is power!"he yelled. Oh my God, it was Patrick from Spongebob Sqarepants(who said this thing can't have American cartoons in it?)!!  
  
...uh...XP um...oh yeah!!  
  
Then for some reason they all became cartoon cut outs(Paper Mario,ne one??) and a little cardboard cutout of Mario ran into the room.  
  
"Where are all these people coming from??"Duo said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Texas."Vegeta said.  
  
"What's so great about dumb ol' Texas??"asked Patrick.  
  
"Mama mia!! Dr.Eggman-a stole-a the star rod!!"  
  
"Wait, Mario. The star is from Kirby's Adventure on the NES and Dr.Eggman is from the Sonic games."  
  
"Oh yeah-a."  
  
They decided to go kick Eggman's butt. So, Vegeta, Chichiri, Sailor Moon, TJ, Duo, Patrick, and Mario decided to make a sequel to Paper Mario. They thought if they went to Radical Highway they could find Sonic...and they did. Then, Sonic and TJ used their fusion emeralds to become Cyclob. So now, Vegeta, Chichiri, Sailor Moon, Duo, Patrick, and Mario went to find the star rod.  
  
((Is it just me, or is this getting weirder and weirder??))  
  
The first stop was the planet Namek where they had to fight Crush Crawfish from Mega Man X3. Patrick decided to fight so it would be sea creature vs. sea creature. Patrick stood there being a dumbass and then he just fell on Crush Crawfish. He died. Patrick found Mega Man X gagged to a computer chair and set him free.  
  
Vegeta, Chichiri, Sailor Moon, Cyclon, Duo, Patrick, Mario, and Mega Man X were on their way to Bikini Bottom to fight Squidword. Vegeta quickly kicked his ass and then they were on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom to fight the Negaverse....well, not the whole Negaverse. Just Queen Beryl. There, I just made it tougher. This fight was hard so Sailor Moon, Duo, and Mario decided to fight her.  
  
Duo did a little damage and got beat down easily. Sailor Moon used all of the attacks she had gained throughout every Sailor Moon series at once. She did a lot of damage, but also got beaten easily. Mario threw a fireball and jumped on Queen Beryl's head. Queen Beryl suddenly blew up and the plumber won!!  
  
Here's where I stop!!-Stevie Bunny  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
((Quick Note from PV: Must explain things!! Gackt is a Japanese singer that was once in a Japanese group called Malice Mizer, but broke from them and became a soloist. U+K is one of Malice Mizer's songs. Thank you.))  
  
Back in reality...  
  
A student was walking down the hallways of FudiKun High. She was tired of hearing about the horrible defeat of Squidword and Queen Beryl and groaned @ the mentioning of these names by her classmates.  
  
"Aiyaa!! Elaine!!"Shampoo stormed down the hallway in her always excited way.  
  
"Hello Shampoo."Elaine greeted with a depressing face.  
  
"Elaine should be happy, look."  
  
Shampoo handed her a flyer and Elaine grinned with excitement. On that flyer was a picture of Gackt and he was doing a surprise concert there @ FudiKun High.Â Â   
  
((One thing that bothers me...if this is a surprise concert, why is it on a flyer????))  
  
"What's that??"said a voice behind Elaine. She turned around and saw Ranma Saotome. Before Elaine could answer, Shampoo had already glomped him around the waist, and he was fighting to get away. Sighing, Elaine turned around and continued walking, but before she got very far she heard high-pitched squealing and something black streaked past her and ran into a locker.  
  
"P-chan?"asked Elaine, blinking. P-chan only laid there since he was knocked out by the door. Elaine walked over to him and picked him up, and held him in her arms as she walked outside.  
  
"P-chan!!!"screamed a girl.  
  
Elaine looked up and it was Akane.  
  
"Oh, thank you for finding him." She took him and walked. Elaine only stood there @ the school gate thinking about Gackt coming and humming U+K. A hand clasped down on her shoulder and she jumped, and turned around.  
  
"Oh, hi Tesa!! Guess what??"  
  
She handed her the flyer.  
  
Im out!! Peace!!  
  
-Elaine  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Tesa took the flyer, read it, and grinned evily.  
  
"We must make plans."  
  
Back in unreality...  
  
((Yes, Im making fun of that from Elaine's submission))  
  
Vegeta trudged in his house, followed by a floating and eternally grinning Chichiri. The saiya-jin prince was worn out and glad to at least be rid of the other psychos. Until after sitting on the couch finding a little dachsund sitting on his foot, wagging it's tail, and staring up at him. Vegeta screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Stop staring at me with your accusing eyes!! They're all black and beady like a doll's eyes..."  
  
"Woof!!"  
  
And now returning to reality...  
  
All the people cheered as Gackt sang on the stage. Elaine and Tesa were nowhere to be found.  
  
Then the lights went out(this concert is at night, by the way). Everyone fellÂ  silent after Gackt did, at first everyone thinking it was part of the show. Then an "ack!!" was heard and the lights went on. Gackt had vanished.  
  
And once again in unreality...  
  
"Woof!!"  
  
"C'mon, go into the overly happy man's hat..."Vegeta coaxed Duo trying to get him to go into Chichiri's hat.  
  
"Don't you want to go home, no da??"  
  
"Woof!!"  
  
Vegeta sighed."And what does woof mean??"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, no da??"  
  
"I can help!!"  
  
It was Inu-Yasha.(Yay!!)  
  
Back in reality...again.  
  
"GACKT!!!!"Elaine and Tesa shouted in unison. They glomped him and he kind of just stood there looking confused.  
  
Now we will return to our regularly scheduled program...otherwise known as unreality.  
  
Inu-Yasha listened to Duo's barking."He says  
  
-PV  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Somewhere left of Konan and north of Kutou...  
  
The energetic cat-girl(neko shoujo no da) stared vividly at the blue haired Hito-kun(bandit no da).  
  
"Tama..."he said nervously, backing up. Then, she glomped him, and they vanished.  
  
"KOJI!!"  
  
He groaned."You did it again, Tama!! Where and when are we??"  
  
Tama checked her time watch."Tenchi in Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan." Her tail flicked back and forth; she was holding Koji's hand. The scared bishonen(drool no da) did not seem to mind.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko's cleavage was right in his face."Sexshi~"she purred.  
  
Tama turned red with envy, and, still holding Koji's hand, leapt at the demoness, managing to grab her before vanishing again.  
  
The trio appeared in a normal house;"My watch won't tell me anything!!"Tama said,perplexed. Ryoko cursed; the cat-girl held the Ten-chi in her paw-like hand; she controlled Ryoko now...  
  
-Tama  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Actually, it's the end of school, and someone has the fanfic and hasn't returned it....so I can't continue ^.^...oh well. 


End file.
